The art of memories C5 out
by dragonkeyblade
Summary: Chan meets someone from his past...- COME ON IM BAD AT SUMMARIZE! the storys short in first chapter but i had writers block. Almost nothing like the art of remembering.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only Chan,KK? Starting in 54321 START!!!

* * *

Fox Skunk and Chan were on a patrol mission. Chan heard something behind him, and he turned around. He saw a glimpse of a white piece of fur, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go this way."

Chan was searching through the woods, and he saw a silhouette. He ran to it and hid behind a tree. Chan peeked out from behind the tree and saw a white fox, -_Is that..?- _He thought. The figure saw him and ran somewhere. Chan went to the middle of the clearing. The white fox leaped on him and knocked him down, "Chan?" she said. The fox got up and ran.

* * *

End, ya short, but writers block is hard to write with chap 2 is gonnna be made tho!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Um... yea I own the white fox and Chan.

* * *

Chan was still sitting in the clearing when Fox and Skunk found him. "Whats up" Skunk asked. "Oh, nothing... let's go."

They got back to pandas training camp. Skunk noticed Chan wasn't really paying attention, "Are you sure nothings up?" "What? Oh, just something I saw on the patrol." "Okay..." Skunk left to finish the rest of his chores. Chan went back to his house and sat on his bed-mat, "I think that was... was... Anglis..." Chan thought.

A couple minutes later Chan heard a female voice say, "It was..." Wolf looked at the entrance of the cave and saw the white fox, "Anglis?" "Yes." "I haven't seen you since I left on that mission..." They heard a noise outside, and Anglis ran.

2 minutes later Fox walked in, "Hey Chan..." "Hey..." Fox got closer to him, close enough for them to feel each others breath, "You want to go the lake?" "Sure.."

When they got there, the sun was setting on the water, "So, what did you see on the patrol?" "Oh... nothing..." He looked at her. "Your beautiful, you know that?" he said. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chan smiled at her.

An hour after they went to the lake Fox and Chan were walking through the woods, She looked at him and asked, "Whats wrong?" "Hm? Oh nothing..." they stopped and fox said, "See you tomorrow." She walked back towards her home in the valley.

Chan sat on a log and looked at the sky.

* * *

And this is where the chapter ends, and this is pure imagination, like all my stories. (next chapter sooner than later)


	3. Memories revisited

Lolz, I did it later than sooner didn't I? Hey, lets just skip the disclaimer and go on kay?

Chapter three

Memories revisited

* * *

_A longer time ago, when Chan was taken from the valley... _

_Chan was taking a patrol, when the monkeys jumped out. "Huh... ten on one... ok, I'm ready!" The monkeys leaped at him. Chan spun out of the way and was about to attack when he felt something snag his wrists. "Hey, whats going on?" "Hello there, Chan." Was all he heard, then everything went black..._

"Chan!" Skunk yelled into his ear. Chan jumped up from his rest and said, "What do you want skunk?" "Master Panda told me to find you for training." Skunk said. "Did he? I would expect him and you to be sleeping at this time of night." "Uh, yeah! 'Skunk, go find Chan for some night training' Were his exact words before he went to sleep!" "Huh.. whatever. If he told you to or not, I'm always up to training."

When they finished, Skunk went back to his tree. "Great..." Chan said. He went back to the same log and sat on it again. A couple of minutes later he herd a rustling noise and he stood up and got into defensive postion.

* * *

Something mysterious is happening... find out what next time, on the art of memories!


	4. The angels have came

LET THEIR BE WRITING! Oh don't forget to read my other stories!

Chapter Four

The Angels have come.

* * *

Chan waited in silence, but the noise stopped. "We have to stop meeting like this..." A soft voice said.

Anglis Stepped from the shadows, looking toward the ground. Maybe we would, if you were a valley-dweller instead one of baboons warriors," Chan said, Still in the defensive position, "Why are you here anyways?"

Silence drifted through the trees until Anglis uttered, "I'm sorry..." as Chan's world went black.

* * *

Oh this is cool, what happened to Chan, I wonder? -_Munches on popcorn-_ Wait...... where did I get the popcorn?


	5. In old allies grasp

Da-Ta! Well, ye may be wondering where I've been forever, and here it is: I HAVE A LIFE. That and... I wait till some one tells me to UPDATE ALREADY! But I realized that won't happen so... here I am.

Only Chan and Anglis are mine (P.S. Sorry for VERY short chapter last time...)

Chapter Five

In old allies grasp

* * *

Chan slowly woke up in a cell surrounded by monkeys in the woods, they were all asleep. Chan sighed and got up, "Well... this is..." He sighs again and pulls on the metal doors. "Nah... it isn't gonna budge..." Chan falls to the ground and rubs his painful head.

"Well well well... look who's finally with us!" A voice says from the darkness. Baboon and Anglis walk towards the cage, "We thought the monkeys handled you too roughly, it's good to see you haven't left us." Baboon Chuckled.

"I _did _leave you... I just didn't leave life behind." Chan said, spiteful.

One of the monkeys woke up and walked to a bush, where he heard movement. Suddenly Fox, Skunk and Rabbit jumped out. Skunk ran over to the cage and tried to get the door open, but it wouldn't budge for him either. "Wait Skunk, move, I'm gonna use a special move."

When Skunk moved out of the way, Chan used a strange move that blasted the cage to pieces, waking the rest of the monkeys.

-FIVE MINUTES LATER(because I am lazy)-

Half of the monkeys where on the ground, and everyone was tired, Skunk and three of the six monkeys where still fighting when they fell from exhaustion. The other three were stumbling around, fighting a extremely tired Rabbit. Fox and Chan were fighting Baboon.

One of the monkeys tripped over it's tail, and the rest fell after that. Rabbit fell asleep immediately after.

Suddenly, Anglis came out of nowhere and knocked out Fox, in turn tripping Chan. "There.... now Chan, Sleep!" She said.

* * *

Well, this WAS longer, right? Well, see ya all.


End file.
